The Beginning of Kings and Queens
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: Discontinued/ On Hiatus for Editing. After high school Haruhi is working hard to become a lawyer. What happens when fate steps in and the Shadow King appears playing games with Haruhi, only a Shadow Queen could beat him at his own game.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here's a new story that I am writing, I hope you enjoy it. This story takes place after everyone is out of High school. Please read and review! I also have a couple other stories, check those out if you'd like to!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Kings and Queens

Haruhi Fujioka, a now well established attorney at the age of 25 was walking into a meeting to address a serious topic to some of the most important people in the upper class society of Japan. However, none of them knew why she had called this meeting; merely that she had and had been obliged to attend after hearing a convincing argument that it would benefit all of them. Left in bewilderment and surprise there was nothing else they could do but go and see what the meeting was about. Her shoulders were squared and her long brown hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck in a pony tail. Slanted bangs fell to the left of her face and her thin black rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. To anyone who had seen her in high school they would not have known who she was, but Haruhi had grown up, and was even wearing a very light powder foundation. Feeling confident Haruhi walked into the building head held high with a sly smile on her lips and gracefully walked over to the elevator stepping in, riding it to the very top floor.

*************Flashback************

She had just graduated from high school when she was approached by a law firm for a paid internship. After giving it some thought she accepted the offer, and two weeks out of high school Haruhi was already working towards her career; pursuing her dream of following in her mother's footsteps. She hardly ever saw Ranka anymore. Ranka worked nights and Haruhi worked days and sometimes late into the night if the firm was overflowing with cases, which seemed more often than not it was. She always seemed to be running small errands and gathering tidbits of information for the cases. She honestly enjoyed what she was doing, but because of her work schedule when she had a day off, which didn't happen often, if ever, she would often still work on case files that she had brought home with her, rarely truly relaxing.

She hadn't seen any of the Host Club members in a while. Since she had picked up the internship so quickly out of high school she rarely had any free time to spend gallivanting off with Tamaki and the others doing ridiculous things. At some points she missed spending time with the members of the Host Club, but she figured since now that everyone had graduated they were busy with their own lives and following whatever dream their parents had for them and were far too busy, just as she was. Little did she know that they all thought of her often, if not every day.

Haruhi quickly fit into the routine of the office, gathering information, prepping clients, answering the phone, planning appointments, running small errands, it was all a part of her work throughout the day. Many times the lawyers and attorneys would ask her to stay late and help them prep some of the case files for the next day. Willingly she would stay and as she worked beside them they would explain the process of prepping, preparing, and then finishing off, soon, it was normal to see her tailing someone and being taught anything that she would take in-which was just about everything.

The law firm was indeed surprised with her efforts to learn and her enthusiasm to never stop learning. Kenta Ling, the main partner of the firm watched her each and every day report for work promptly at 9am and stay until hours later than some of his own workers and lawyers. Surprised and pleased with his intern he called her into his office to propose a mutually beneficial plan with her.

"Fujioka, could you come in here please?" Kenta's voice penetrated the warm empty air of the office into Haruhi's thoughts. "Sure sir, I'll be there in just a minute." Haruhi's soft but confident voice floated back through the still air. She finished reading the sentence of the case file she was studying before standing up and heading into her employer's office.

Kenta was not an old man, but he was not young either. His short brown hair, though normally kept short for maintenance purposes, had grown out a little and was a mess after not having been fixed after the day's toils. His face was soft though worn and wrinkled around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. His warm brown eyes looked over his reading glasses as he glanced up from a case file that had been spread out across his desk. Numerous amounts of late nights and high stress cases had aged the man prematurely but there was still softness in his face. A father-like composure on his face Haruhi found him amiable and kind. "Did you need something, sir?" Haruhi walked into his office studying his face and straightening her skirt.

"Fujioka, please, sit." Kenta gestured his hand towards one of the two large red leather chairs positioned in front of his desk with a relaxed expression on his face.

"Alright sir, is there something I can help you with?" Haruhi's voice was pleasant although tired

"Yes, yes you can Fujioka. I have been reviewing your work here over the past eight weeks and have evaluated you to be a very valuable person to this firm. However, I know that recently you have been studying to get into some University's to pursue a Bachelor's and after that I suppose ultimately a Masters degree in law."

"Yes sir. That is my plan. I was planning on bringing it up to you in the next few days. I have some upcoming entrance exams that I am going to need a few days off for to prepare and take, if that is alright, sir." Haruhi's response only added to his already high opinion of her

"Fujioka, I would like to extend to you an offer few people in this line of work receive, but you have shown that you are willing to work for it and therefore I am willing to make this offer." Kenta paused gauging the reaction of the young woman sitting across from him. "I would like to offer to pay for your schooling, both Bachelor's and Master's schooling." He paused again, but looked serious. "However, there will be some constraints to that. You must keep at least a B+ average, a A preferably. And also, you would continue working here during breaks from school. At the end and after you have earned your Master's you will be offered a permanent position here as one of the partners of the firm. How does that suit you?"

Looking like everything had just been handed to her, Haruhi couldn't do anything but stare at the older man in shock of his generosity. "Are you sure that the firm is willing to pay for my schooling? I really would not want to inconvenience the firm at all." Haruhi just kept looking at him, her brown eyes searching for some hint of jest but found none.

"I assure you, I have already talked to the board about this, we have enough funds for you to go through schooling, and actually there's a school we know you've been looking at, as long as you can pass the entrance exam you'll have no problem with admissions, we can assure you of that." His voice was even and steady as he tried to cover a tone of mirth at her expression of gratitude and surprise.

"Sir, I will gladly except this proposition of yours." Pausing before bowing her head and upper body slightly she continued, "Thank you sir, and please, send my thanks to the Board, you have no idea how happy you have made me. Thank you sir. Thank you very much." Haruhi brought her head up and just continued to stare at him in shock.

"You are very welcome Fujioka," Kenta inclined his head acknowledging her thanks, "We are very proud to be giving this scholarship to someone who not only has a use for it but also who is serious about this line of work. Far too many interns are not and so, do not deserve it, but you Fujioka have proven yourself to us. Now take the rest of the night off and study." He allowed the happiness to seep into his voice to reveal to her just how pleased he was with her work.

"Alright, thank you very much sir." Haruhi bowed as she stood by the door before leaving to grab her things and go home for the night. Haruhi couldn't contain the smile as she folded all of the papers back into the file and placed it back in the draw it had come from. Grabbing her bag she left to walk to the elevator. She would stay up until Ranka got home to tell him the great news.

As Haruhi walked out of the Kenta's office, he watched her leave still with a bemused look on her face. He waited until she was out of earshot before picking up his cell phone and dialing a now, very familiar number.

"Hello?" The very plain male voice answered

"She reacted just the way you said she would, she accepted the proposition." Kenta replied

"It is going as I planned. You do realise you now have one of the best attorneys working for you?" The man's voice asked again

"Yes I do sir, thank you Ootori-san for securing her to this firm. I do ask one more favour of you though?" Kenta's voice smiled as a sly look covered his face

"What is it that you would like me to help you with?" Ootori retorted sounding amused, though he already knew the next question before Kenta even asked it.

"Can I have a small allowance for Fujioka to so that she can buy new suits? If she's going to be working here permanently she _cannot_ work here coming in looking like _that._" Kenta sounded as if he had been holding this question back for awhile.

Ootori laughed, "I've already set up an account for her to go and buy new clothes. The Hitachiin twins will be stopping by within a week or so to take her shopping to look more professional. She is going in to business law and will be dealing with high scale clients and the Hitachiin twins will know exactly what will work."

"Perfect, thank you Kyoya-sempai sir." Kenta smiled as he spoke

"Why thank you, Miss Fujioka is quite a benefit to the firm as well as my empire. She will do well and succeed, I am sure of it." Kyoya looked across the now dark room smiling deviously, he always had a plan and Haruhi was following just where he wanted her to.

Haruhi felt like celebrating, nothing like this had ever happened to her before and she was so happy about it that she didn't even realise she had forgotten her umbrella until she walked out of the elevator and towards the large revolving door showcasing the dark dreary night. Walking towards it, she noticed a taxi car by the curb, hopefully I can run and catch it before it leaves, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. I'd like to thank nicluvly and Enigmaticrose4 for reviewing my first chapter. I'd also like to thank XIII Dragon for being my beta and helping edit things. So go check out their profiles because they are all awesome.

Note: Haruhi is learning Business Law as well as Medical Law at the firm, she will however major in Medical Law. Also, _Normal Italics_ are Haruhi's thoughts, _**Italics with bold**_ are anyone else's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, or any of its characters.

"Excuse me, Miss Fujioka." A deep voice protruded Haruhi's thoughts as she busily ran out of the front doors racing towards the cab waiting at the curb. Almost out the door a large muscular arm stretched out in front of her, stopping her from going any further.

"Yes?" Haruhi's voice held a glint of frustration. _I just want to get home and celebrate with dad. Maybe he'll still be home by the time I get there._

"I am here to take you to dinner." Tachibana looked at the girl that stood before him thinking how Kyoya had described her**;"**_**You'll know her from her commoner looking clothing, unkempt hair, and hurried expression."**_ Sure enough, the cream coloured suit looked nice on her but the colour had faded to a light cream telling of its many washes, it had also fallen down on one shoulder. Haruhi had tried to hem the jacket, but the job had only made the jacket look more worn. The black high heels that she was wearing were scuffed and unpolished, looking dim and used in the radiating light from the lobby. Her hair was in a loose bun from a long day at work and the large rimmed glasses were falling down her nose, indeed she really did look like how Kyoya had described her, it was uncanny his talent for doing so.

"What for and whom with." This was more of statement that a question as Haruhi leveled Tachibana with a gaze. _**Well, that was gaze. I'm pretty sure even Master Kyoya would have been proud.**_Tachibana couldn't help but look into Haruhi's chocolat brown eyes, they truly did look into the soul (or so you felt at least.) Even through the thickly rimmed glasses Haruhi's eyes were keen and perceptive, always searching and looking for the answers in other people.

"I am under orders from Master Kyoya, I cannot divulge the where I am taking you or who I am taking you to. All I can tell you is that I am here to pick you up, and take you to a desired location for dinner." Tachibana kept his voice level, Master Kyoya would not be happy if he divulged any of the surprise.

Haruhi sighed rubbing her temples_. Why do I even try to resist them? Sometimes I love them and sometimes I hate them. Whatever, hopefully _I_ won't be paying for it tonight; I have work and an exam to study for tomorrow. _Haruhi's thoughts continued to drift away before being brought back to reality by Tachibana clearing his throat._ "_I will go with you but I have to make a phone call first." Haruhi's words were a statement; she would be doing this regardless of what Tachibana was under orders for. As she drew out her cell phone from her pants pocket she heard a slight rip, she's have to see if she could fix that later. She sighed again. "Hey Dad, just wanted you to know that I received a scholarship, I'll fill you in with the details when I can later. Have a safe night." Haruhi clicked her phone shut, moving her glance to Tachibana. Glancing at Tachibana before walking towards the limo that was undoubtedly Kyoya's, Tachibana had to run to catch up to her. As Tachibana reached down to open the door in the dim lit street Haruhi easily and lightly pushed his hand aside, opening the door herself, sliding in, and shutting the door without so much as a word. _**Well, Kyoya, you sure know how to pick them, you really do.**_ Glancing up, Haruhi's face changed from resignation to shock as she noticed the six faces before her.

"We almost thought you were not going to join us." Kyoya's even mild voice broke out over the others as Kaoru and Hikaru moved to sit on either side of Haruhi with Tamaki wailing about _his_ darling daughter. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she glanced at them, carrying on with their usual antics. "Tamaki please do us all a favour and act your age for once." Haruhi's tone surprised everyone as everyone in the car fell silent at these words. Tamaki, acting even more like a child drew his legs up, turning away, started growing mushrooms in the corner of Kyoya's limo. Rolling her eyes she allowed her attention to move back to Kyoya, Mori, Huni, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So, how have your summers been? Well I hope." Haruhi prompted the silence with a question, and as if stunned by this diplomatic, polished Haruhi no one answered save Kyoya, a sly smile covering his features.

"I believe you have managed to silence everybody into silence Haruhi, a first for you. How did you manage it?" Kyoya's response was not the one she was looking for, but being casual, Haruhi moved one leg onto of the other sitting up straight and composing her face before answering the question.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Kyoya-senpai, all I asked is that Tamaki act his age and not like a four-year-old. I apologise for being so blunt, but it has long gone un-said." Haruhi's tone had completely changed the twins and everyone else looked at her surprise and shock written on their faces. Haruhi glanced around and shrugged ignoring the looks and the child-like Tamaki. The awkward silence was interrupted by the ringing of Haruhi's work phone, grapping it out of her pocket again, she heard the fabric rip a little more. Sighing she pulled it out, looked at the number and answered.

"Fujioka, Haruhi of Ling and Ling associates how may I be of service?" Polished and professional Haruhi pulled a pad of paper out of her brief case and started making notes, jolting slightly when the car came to a stop. Pausing in between "okays" and "mmhmm"s Haruhi continued writing, flipping a page when she had used all the available space. "Alright thank you. I will be in first thing tomorrow morning speaking to Ling-sama personally about your case." There was another pause, no one seemed to move. "Yes, I will make sure to tell him everything. Rest assured, it will be taken care of first thing in the morning. Yes, I'll work on the research tonight. Alright, thank you for choosing Ling and Ling Associates." Haruhi hung up the phone and flipping through her notes before looking up.

"You sound like a grown-up Haruhi." Hikaru responded with irritation

"Grow back down, you were more fun then." Kaoru added onto his brother's statement.

"I am sorry, but I have a job everyone. Being a lawyer isn't easy and I can't goof off all the time. I am afraid to say that I have grown up this summer. I apologise for this, but I need to run. I just had a client call and I am going to be up all night working on the research for this case. " Haruhi went to move but not before being tackled by the twins.

"You are going nowhere. You have worked all summer long and you are going to spend tonight with us, whether you like it or not." The twins smiled evilly in front of her as her gave a pleading look to Kyoya, trying to silently reason with him.

"I am sorry Haruhi but this is something you cannot get out of." Kyoya loved to watch her. Haruhi composed her feature, shrugging in an apathetic manner. "I suppose if I have no other choice." Then with the young happiness of the Haruhi they all knew in high school she continued with, "What torture will be I be submitted to tonight?" The devious smiles on all of their faces were enough to make Haruhi wish she could retract her statement, but alas, she could not. _Who knows what I am in for tonight? Hopefully nothing too bad. _Stepping out of the car Haruhi could do nothing but blink at the surprise that was in front of her.

So, I am really sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. Finals came, then I ended up at home working and how it's Christmas. But I decided that as a Christmas gift, I would update.

Also, I will be updating the next chapter for my other story called "The Second Twin" you should all check it out.

I will also be updating a one-shot tonight. Yes, gifts abound when I have time and am apologising for not updating in two weeks. Hope you enjoyed. Review please.

Annika


End file.
